KakaSaku
The Couple KakaSaku (in Japanese カカサク) is the term used to refer the romantic relationship of Kakashi Hatake and Sakura Haruno. Their Relationship Part I Introduction Arc During the first meeting of Team 7 when Sakura is asked about her life goals and dreams, she is shown daydreaming and fantasizing about her teammate. Kakashi then reacts to this by saying: "Girls of this age are more interested in love than Ninjutsu.." . When the test of the teamwork is put into action, Sakura is shown to be more concerned about only one of her teammate's well-being. Kakashi then at one points tests her abilities and throws her into a genjutsu to the point where she faints. Kakashi admits he went to far to putting her under a genjutsu but justifies on the ground she needs to learn how to focus on her ninja skills. After failing the first test, she is later scolded by Kakashi along with the rest of her teammates for their failure to work together but he allows her and Sasuke to eat lunch and forbids them from feeding Naruto. When they go against his orders, Kakashi announces they passed, much to Sakura and her teammates' surprise, and Sakura is happy when Kakashi informs them they will start their first mission tomorrow. Land of Waves Arc When the team is under attack with Kakashi presumably "dead", Sakura quickly uses herself as a human shield to protect their main escort. When Kakashi successfully saves the team, Sakura is shown admiring Kakashi's abilities. During the team's stay at their main escort's home, Hatake Kakashi trains the team at Tree Climbing. Sakura who is the first to complete the exercise with ease is shown to impress everyone, Kakashi even noting about her great ability of chakra control. When the team is notified of Sasuke Uchiha's death, Sakura is shown running towards his destination with Kakashi later shown worrying about her situation. Chūnin Exam Arc When the students are sent to the prelimanary matches, Kakashi is shown reassuring Sakura about her teammate's safety. When Sakura's match is announced and put into action, Kakashi is shown stating about Sakura's personal self of character; "Sakura isn't the type of person to brag about her strengths or hurt others.. " Time to time throughout her battle session, Kakashi is shown to be impressed. At the end, when Kakashi carries the unconscious Sakura and lays her by her rival, he notes that he didn't expect Sakura's growth and is shown to be impressed. The two are then later shown watching the matches together along with Naruto and is also shown cheering him on during his match. Invasion of Konoha Arc Sakura is tasked by Kakashi to lead a team to assure of Sasuke's safety. Sasuke Retrieval Arc When Sakura is shown running in between the two deadly attacks of both her teammates, Kakashi throws both their attacks into separate directions, saving Sakura. When the two leave, Sakura is shown tearing up and Kakashi assures her that naruto and Sasuke will make up in no time before he goes to lecture Sasuke. While Kakashi lectures him and reassures of him about precious teammates, the image of Sakura and another teammate is shown to display. Part II Kazekage Rescue Arc When team 7 is reunited with the exception of Sasuke Uchiha, Team 7 goes over their first test as a team once more: The bell test. During this bell test, Sakura shows off her strength by punching the ground to find Kakashi. Stunned by her power, he stands there motionless. Throughout the arc, she is shown battling alongside her sensei proudly while showing off her strength. After returning from fighting one of the Akatsuki members and encountering Sasuke for the first time in three years, Sakura returns to Konoha with her teammates to give intel of the events to Kakashi. Five Kage Summit Arc When Sakura approaches Naruto and confesses to him that she loves him, Kakashi is one of the many who are shown watching suspiciously and forbids Yamato from interfering in the conversation between the teammates. When she leaves, he is informed by Sai's clone of the purpose behind Sakura's fake confession to to keep Naruto at bay while she sets out to personally kill Sasuke. Knowing that the medical nin was no match for the Uchiha, he chases after her following the ink clone, which later disappears after Sakura uses a smoke bomb to knock her teammates out, and Kakashi rushes to her location. Upon arriving, he saves Sakura just in time to stop Sasuke's attack. Furious at Sasuke for trying to kill his own teammate, Kakashi then orders the medical nin to aid Karin who was heavily wounded at the time being. Sakura protests and asks him what about himself, to which he claims that Sakura shouldn't burden herself on killing Sasuke and, as Sasuke's teacher, he should be the one to stop him. Sakura reluctantly relents and leaves with Karin to heal her. Contemplating his feelings being the same as the Third Hokage's, the two Sharingan users clash. Sakura, who is mentally shattered of what Sasuke has become, leaves Karin and rejoins the battle. Upon watching the teacher and the student, she mutters to herself that she wouldn't allow Kakashi to burden himself. Rejoining the fight, she prepares to attack Sasuke but realizes she can't do it. Sensing her presence, he grabs her and is about to kill her while, Kakashi, who is exhausted for overusing the Sharingan, is unable to reach Sakura in time to save her. Naruto then arrives in time to save Sakura. After the team reunites, Kakashi again orders Sakura to leave with Naruto because he doesn't want them to witness him killing Sasuke but Naruto stops him. Soon after, Sasuke leaves with Tobi. When naruto collapses from the poisoned kunai cut mark, Kakashi tells Sakura to get the antidote and later tells her to apologize to her comrades for knocking them out earlier. Shinobi World War Arc Sakura and Kakashi are put under the same division and soon find out about Haku and Zabuza. Upon the reunion, the two comment on how much Sakura has grown, much to her surprise. Ten-Tails Revival Arc When Sakura and the rest of the allied forces finally catch up, she quickly aids Kakashi, along with Naruto. Infinite Tsukuyomi Arc Right after she got herself teleported outside the Kamui's dimension by Obito, Sakura is shocked, seeing Kakashi missing his left eye. She rushed to his side giving him medical aid while reporting to her team the situation from the Kamui's dimension and warned them about the upcoming danger with Madara. As they wait for Madara, Sakura discusses their strategy with Naruto and Sasuke while Kakashi takes the moment to reflect how much his students have changed since their first introduction; with Sakura, Kakashi notes her feelings for Sasuke are the same but stronger and she continues to love and care for him despite his previous attempt on her life. As they were confronted by madara, Sakura attacked first to act as a diversion for Naruto and Sasuke but was stabbed, which shocked Kakashi. When the group is inside Sasuke's Susanoo, Sakura asks Sasuke about the situation outside and is told she doesn't need to know because there is nothing she can do. Kakashi then comes into her defense and confirms that he and Naruto also want to know. However, he is cut off as Sasuke places himself as the team leader. As the Susanoo is removed and the group is met with Madara, they watch as Kaguya comes into place and takes over. Just as Sasuke and Naruto are grabbed by the goddess, Kakashi stops Sakura from interfering, telling her that being hasty would only mean death. The two then watch Naruto and Sasuke struggle to fight off the moon goddess until a hot lava river is formed from the earth. Barely escaping the magma underneath, Kakashi saves both Sakura and himself from falling by lashing a kunai with a scroll towards the wall. Later, the scroll breaks apart from the heat and the two almost fall into the lava but is saved by one of Naruto's tailed beast hands. In the climax of the battle against Kaguya, who is now in a blooded form of the nine tailed, Sakura is nearly crushed by Kaguya and Kakashi, having temporarily gained the Mangekyo Sharingan from Obito's spirit, uses Susanoo to save her. Sakura punches Kaguya down to give Naruto and Sasuke the opening to seal her away. Before going to fight Naruto, Sasuke listened to Sakura's pleas for him to return home and her confession that she still loves him before knocking her out with genjutsu. Kakashi tends to the unconscious Sakura and he scolds Sasuke, telling him that Sakura's love is breaking her heart. Kakashi cared for Sakura during the time Naruto and Sasuke fought and when she woke up after some time, he informed her of her teammates' battle. The two then rushed to the Valley of the End to find them badly injured and both missing an arm. Sakura healed them and tearfully accepted Sasuke's apology to her. Kakashi looks on at his team reconciling and joyfully saying they've returned. Kakashi and Sakura stand side by side as they watch Sasuke leave Konoha for a journey of redemption. Evidence *Kakashi has saved Sakura numerous of times and on one occasion, Sakura has saved Kakashi once. *Kakashi is mostly the one to comfort and reassure Sakura when she is shown to be depressed or in worry. *The two are shown to have a high amount of respect for one another as shinobi's and student and teacher. *Ironically, Sakura is shown to be somewhat similar to one of Kakashi's past teammates: Rin Nohara. *Kakashi is one of the few people who understands Sakura's feelings Unofficial Evidence Movies In Naruto the Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom, Towards the ending of the movie, Sakura asks Kakashi if he is okay after having used his sharingan too much. Kakashi replies with "Nothing a couple weeks of intensive care wont cure." Openings/Endings In Naruto Opening One, Kakashi is seen saving Sakura from a huge tree trunk thrown at her by the enemy. Among the Fans KakaSaku is surprisingly popular in the Naruto Fandom. It is most likely supported because of their character progressions during the war where Sakura has fought alongside Kakashi as well as their complementing personalities; Kakashi being a recluse behind a goofy eccentric facade and Sakura being tenacious and compassionate enough to force through those barriers. They also share a similar sense of duty towards the village and their role in it. This is also dependent on the idea that they would come together in the future: A place where Sakura is a bit older and wiser, and Kakashi lonelier and more thoughtful. [source] However, this pairing like many Teacher x Student pairings has been controversial as it necessarily involves either pedophilia or grooming. Sasusaku, Kakasaku, Itasaku, Sakudei, Sasosaku, Shikasaku, Shinosaku, Narusaku, Nejisaku, Madasaku, Category:Couples involving Kakashi Category:Fanon Couples Category:Konoha couples Category:Large age difference couples